


Comfort

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has had a rough day, but Jack understands and knows exactly what she needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Jack looked up as the bedroom door opened and he put his pen and newspaper down on his lap. It was just past ten and he had been killing time waiting for her to get home; she was just going to correct his answers to the crossword but it never stopped him from filling it in. "Hey Sam," he smiled. "How was yo..." His cheery greeting died on his lips with one look at the drawn expression and haunted look in Sam's eyes when she lifted her face. It was a look he knew only too well. He had seen it staring back at himself in the mirror far too many times. Something had gone wrong on today's mission and she was blaming herself for it. "Oh, Sam." 

Sam just shook her head and pressed her lips together, looking to Jack like she was trying to stop herself from crying. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, running her fingers across her scalp and through the short length of her hair. Shaking her head again, she kicked off her shoes before pulling off her black t-shirt and dropping it on top of the hamper. She stripped down to just a pair of floral patterned black panties and grabbed Jack's faded grey t-shirt from the floor, slipping it on before looking at him again. 

"Come here, sweetheart," Jack placed the pen and newspaper on his bedside table and lifted up the comforter, holding one hand out to her. 

Taking another shaky breath, Sam slowly crossed the bedroom and took his hand, squeezing his fingers. She crawled into the bed and slid up against Jack, her head on his chest, face tucked into his neck. "Her hand started on his stomach as she settled and slipped up over his skin, until her fingers curled over his other shoulder, clutching at him as though it could drive the bad day away if she could just hold on to him tight enough. She bent one knee and rested it on his thigh, her other leg stretched out next to his, foot slipped between his calves. 

"I've got you," Jack murmured. "It's OK, just let it go." He reached over her and flicked the lamp off before wrapping his arms tightly around her, holding her as she trembled lightly against him. His heart broke for her as she sniffled softly, tears splashing on his skin. Jack closed his eyes and exhaled slowly as he rubbed circles on her back in what he hoped was a comforting manner. He pressed kisses to her hair, murmuring wordless reassurances. 

Sam sniffled again then exhaled slowly, her grip on Jack's shoulder lessening. She wiped her eyes, took another deep breath and let it out. “Thank you.” Stretching out, she sighed and pressed a kiss to the underside of Jack's jaw before curling back up against him, fingers tracing idle patterns through his chest hair. "I'm OK," she whispered, relaxing into Jack's arms as he continued stroking her back, her breathing levelling out as she fell asleep.


End file.
